Cholesterol absorption is only about 57% of the amount fed. Many studies have inferred that this is reduced by dietary fiber and cholesterol load. However, actual measurement of cholesterol absorption has not been done using modern techniques. We will measure cholesterol absorption by giving one labeled tracer in a test meal and injecting another intravenously followed by measurement of the isotope ration in plasma cholesterol by mass spectometr.